Blood of the Moon
by SylentMage
Summary: an A.N just for your knowledge..
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, well I've written poems now I'm going to branch out a bit and I'm going to write a crossover. I may not be that great but please R&R, pretty please? *gives the readers big watery doe eyes* oh yeah. I almost forgot, ^_^V I don't own either cartoons, though I wish I did, mainly Alucard.*drool* uhm hehe sorry. Oh one more thing, I'm using the Japanese name for Serena/Usagi.  
  
Usagi ran as far as her legs could take her. In her mind she replayed everything that had recently occurred over the past 24 hours. First she had woken up around 5:40 in the morning with a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something she would never forget would happen.  
  
*******FLASHBACK*****  
  
Try as she might, as the day progressed she found she couldn't shake off the feeling. As she rounded the corner to her home, she saw police, and a lot of them. She ran up to them. "What's happened?! Where are my parents? MOM , DAD ?!?!" Usagi started to shout in a half panic. "M'am , is this your house?" the nearest officer asked her, with a look of pity in his eyes. "Yes I live here, what's has happened? Where are my parents and my brother Shingo? Are the alright? Please, tell me!" she begged with fearful tears in her eyes. "I hate to tell you this, but about 20 minutes ago, your neighbor's called and had reported that a person was seen breaking into your house. I hate to say this M'am but your parents and brother had walked in on the man when he was attempting to rob your house. Well, ..he killed your parents and your brother was badly injured, no one is sure if he will make it through the night.I'm so sorry miss." The officer told her. "No. this can't be happening to me." she shook her head in disbelief. 'no.. why, I knew something bad was going to happen' she shook her head and turned on her heel and ran.  
  
  
  
*******ENDFLSHBACK*********  
  
  
  
It would be a couple of hours before it got dark. But she didn't want to go to one of the girls' houses, and she most definitely didn't want to go to that idiot 'mamo-chan' .yech she could hardly say it mentally let alone say it out loud. Walking over to a bench she sat down to think of all her options. After a while she came to one conclusion. She was going to have to move to her aunt's house. She didn't really mind it, she was a really cool aunt, just don't piss her off. It was the only reason conclusion she could come up with on what to do. So she made her way home. On the door was a note left by the officers to contact them ASAP to discuss legal matters with her. She took down the note and went inside.' I'll call them tomorrow, I just want to sleep, I'll call my aunt and let her know of what is going on, and then I will sleep. Worry about other things after she gets here, she could help me with it all.' Usagi thought as she sluggishly made her way towards the phone.  
  
'ok so what was her number again? Oh yeah..her it is.I just hope she is up.'  
  
*ring, ring, ring*  
  
"Yes?" a slightly agitated female voice answered.  
  
"Hello, may I please speak with my aunt-  
  
  
  
ok well this is just a teaser so if ya'll want me to continue this, I need to get 10 reviews! And I will continue this! Evil aint I? *grin* hehe 


	2. Chapter two, and a bit of notes

Okay, so at the moment I don't know how many have reviewed.cause..well..cause DSL can really suck.like it does right now. Any who, you readers are pretty smart so I guess my "cliffhanger' wouldn't be too hard to see through. Ok well normal disclaimer, I no own so you no sue. And on with chapter two of Blood of the moon.ok, that's was like the other day, everything before, and well to be blunt, im not sure if I want to continue this story. I only got three reviews, thank you to Nameless, im not sure what im going to do yet lol. The Random Kitsune, yeah, hehe well thanks for the review, I actually have seen like one or two others, and to kitten, you were my first review, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! Lol when I saw I actually HAD a review, it made my day lol. Ok well on with the story.  
  
  
  
__________last time of BotM____________  
  
*ring, ring, ring*  
  
"Yes?" a slightly agitated female voice answered.  
  
"Hello, may I please speak with my aunt-  
  
  
  
"Hello, may I please speak with my aunt Intrgra ? It's extremely important that I speak with her." Usagi asked, hoping that she was there.  
  
"This is she, now I would like to know with whom I am speaking to?" Intrgra asked with slight curiosity.  
  
"This is your niece Usagi Tsukino , uhm I need you to come down here quickly" Usagi then relayed her story to her aunt of what had happened earlier in the day. (AN: sorry but I got bored of writing the phone convo. Down)  
  
Usagi than climbed up the stairs to go to bed, walking past Shingo's room in the process. Her eyes filled with unshed tears of pain and loss. She didn't know how to feel, she felt numb inside. To her it felt like a dream, no a nightmare, one that she wishes with all her might that she could wake up from. To see her mother father and even the rat faced Shingo again- heck she'd let Shingo call her Odango Atama all he wanted, just to see them again alive and well. Crawling into bed she stared at the moon, her past home and wondered if all of her life she would just be dealt pain.  
  
The next morning Usagi woke up to the sound of urgent knocking, at first she didn't remember what had happened Then it hit her, she wanted to cry so badly but.she just couldn't, not yet. 'I don't even remember falling asleep' she thought hurrying to the door. Opening the door she kinda just looked at the person on the other side.  
  
"..Auntie????" she asked with doubt in her voice, I mean who wouldn't if the last time you saw you aunt and she had been wearing a dress, and then looking at the person in front of her she almost didn't know it was her. There stood the master of Hellsing, in all her glory, in her manly dress suit and smoking a cigar like there was no tomorrow. "Usagi, I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't here sooner. Are you alright?" Intrgra asked with worry clearly in her voice. (AN: I'm going to have her OOC around Usagi and her alone kay?kay ^_~ ) Usagi's eyes soon filled with water once more and she flung herself in to her aunt's arms and cried for the first time since she came home from school yesterday.  
  
"Oh auntie, I don't know what to do, where will I go, how will I pay for everything, what about the house and..and..and" Usagi broke down sobbing again unable to go on. Intrgra pulled her close and walked her into the house, making comforting sounds to her only niece. " You will come with me back to England, don't worry about the funeral, I'll pay for it all, and I will take care of everything, so you don't have to worry about any of it, ok?" Usagi mutely nodded her head. 'it will be for the best if I move with auntie, she can help me grow, and she is the only family I got left now. The girls can live without sailor moon, and mamoru.pft who cares about him. I need to do this for myself, and maybe I can make mom and dad proud of me, even if they are gone.'  
  
The next week was all a blur to Usagi, nothing seemed to be real, like she was in a movie or something. She had let the girls know that sailor moon will no longer be appearing with the sailor senshi, she might return someday but for now, sailor moon would not be back. Usagi had told Luna she could stay with Minako and Artemis if she wanted to, but Luna had gotten angry at the thought of leaving her charge alone, when she needed her guidance the most, as she so put it. So with Luna in her cage, and all her stuff, she boarded her plane with her aunt and her personal items she couldn't live without, and silently said her goodbye's to her parents and brother, her friends, and her old self.  
  
  
  
Ok well that's all for now, yeah I know the chapters are short but would you rather wait for a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeallly long time for me to write long chappies, or would you rather I got more out even if it is shorter. Don't answer that, you may make my lazy butt do more work hehe. Well I hope you guys liked it, and as always, R&R peeps, I may get discouraged if I don't get reviews, it's my life force and my will to continue. 


	3. Reminiscing, back to Hellsing manor

Ok.yeah.. I know I haven't updated this fic. in so long, and I don't know if any of ya are still reading any of my writings or if you have at all. I would like to apologize, and I would like to let you all know that I am going to change this from what I was originally going to do with this.. I hope you enjoy!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^ Usa's POV~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
On the way to Hellsing manor, Usagi started to remember things that her mother had wanted her to forget. She remembered when she was younger, her mom and dad had taken a trip her to visit her aunt, and she had wondered off. She didn't mind really.she met an interesting person in all actuality. Usagi grinned as she went back to one day in particular..  
  
**flashback**  
  
A young Usa sat trying not to giggle in the arms of a tall new friend of hers as they watched a couple of 'funny men in funny' outfits run as they saw a dog head poke out from a wall out of the blue. She wasn't sure if it was because it popped out of the wall..or if it was because of the extra eyes it had. Her light giggles turned into full blown laughter as a few even screamed.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
What she didn't understand was the look of terror her aunt had on her face when the day her parents and she had left. All she had done was come running into the room her favorite auntie was always in, nothing was different, the only thing were her friends strange glasses she was wearing. Her aunt had paled and her mouth dropped. Usagi could feel the presence of her friend in the shadows, grinning all the while. (a.n.: **snort** gueeeesss whoooooo.)  
  
"Aunt Integra..?" usagi tentivly asked. "Yes Usa?" "why.why did you seem so scared on the last day I was here, I was only wearing Alucard's glasses.." she asked. She wasn't prepaired for the startled yelp that came from her aunt. " YOU KNOW HIS NAME?!" with a slight 'eep', usa scooted to the farthest part of the car, having never seen her aunt yell like that. "ye..yes.I met him the first day we had come to visit. I had wandered off-" "like you weren't suppoused to do" usa hung her head a bit in embarrassment. "like I wasn't supposed to do. I came across him and I remember when I first saw him, I had to look so far up, that I actually fell backwards." She laughed lightly at the thought. "he laughed lightly and set me back on my feet and asked what I was doing out so late. I told him the truth, I was bored, and everyone around here was being boring, to which he got quite a laugh out of." Usa grinned at the memory as well.  
  
~^~^~^~^~ Integra's POV ^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Alucard did that? Well in all the time she was there, that rat did not mention meeting her, or anyone else. I did not want him to meet them, for fear he would corrupt them or scare them.. of which he would have gotten the biggest thrill out of. So it was no surprise that Integra was silent for the rest of the ride to Hellsing manor. To which she then remembered that Alucard was still there and would no doubt try and enlist her niece in to pulling pranks on the poor soilders (and her, was a distant thought as well) . She merely sighed and hoped the resident no life king would still be sleeping.  
  
  
  
Well please read and review all your comments! I will try my best to get chapters out a heck of a lot more frequently! 


	4. AN just read me

Hey people, I haven't forgotten to update! I have about half of the new chapter done, I also wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed! **sniffle** I felt so LOVED after I saw all of those reviews!! I WILL update either today, or tomorrow... 


	5. Thoughts

OI! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE **falls into a pathetic heap sobbing** I'm SO sorry! I know I should have updated more sooner, and well, now I am? **Tilts head** I wanna say thank you to all who are reviewing my stories, it makes me want to write even more **grin** thank you, and with out further adieu (I am almost positive I spelt that wrong but, lol, oh well)  
  
I don't own, I don't claim to own,.you don't sue me :P  
  
~*~Intergra's POV~*~  
  
For once, Intergra her home a weary look. A sense of doom invaded her mind as she cast a glance at her niece, who was studying the familiar walls from her childhood-that was to be her new home. "Doesn't look like it changed much.." Usa commented quietly. "It has, and since you already know about Alucard, I guess there is no real need for me to try and hide it all from you. Alucard has sired, meaning he turned a human in to a vampire, a girl named Celes. She seems to be about your age I suppose, quite promising in her work. Anyway's, while Alucard was out on a mission, he came across the vampire he was sent to kill, only .. , Only the vampire had Celes and was using her as a shield, Alucard gave her the choice, and she chose to sacrifice her life to end the one of the undead vampire who held her captive." Intergra finished filling her in watching her reaction to see what it would be. She was in for a shock. "So Alucard has a chyld eh?" Usa laughed a little. "Makes sense with how childish he can be" she finished with a grin. "You do not seem affected with what he does. Why is that, I expected some surprise. That fool didn't actually tell you what he did, did he?" Intergra said with slight shock. "Yup, he sure did, he wanted to make sure that if I stayed around, that I would know the truth. Quite blunt really." Usa trailed off as they pulled up to Usa's new home. "Aunt Intergra, I would like to hel-" "Hell no" was the interrupting response she got from Intergra. 'Why would she willingly want to put herself in so much danger, she wouldn't know what to do' Intergra thought with slight curiosity. Then the next thought came into her mind, bring back the feeling of doom. ' Dear god, I hope that, that dead beat is not up (a.n: no pun intended ;) ).then.with a slight grin, it WOULD be interesting to see his reaction when he sees her here and how she has grown since he last saw..' she was interrupted out of her thoughts by the slight yawn from her niece. "Aunt Intergra, I think I would like to go to sleep now. Is that alright with you?" "Of course. I shall have Walter show you to your old room." She watched as her niece grinned at the mention of Walter. "Alright, thank you" and with a slight smile, she watched Walter show her to her room listening to their quiet chatter.  
  
~*~Alucard's POV~*~  
  
'Ugh, I never realized how.dull this place is without sir Intergra to bother. When will she be back? I wanna bug her' he thought in almost a pout. 'Walter has been fun **smirk** still say he would have made a great no life king.but..I miss pissing Intergra off' he ended in a slight whine. "Bwahaha, I was whining in my thoughts, how absurd!" was the loud laughing voice that bounced off the walls. He was currently on his was to see if his chlyde had been a good little police girl and drank her dinner. Though he stopped mid step sensing an old presence he had not felt in so long he actually didn't remember it to well. Then, he also felt the presence of his master; sir Intergra hellsing has come back.. 'So has my master brought me someone to scare off?' was the cynical thought running through his head at the moment. Becoming one with the shadows, he re-appeared into Intergra's office. "where have you been for the past week? You left poor little me allll alone with no one around." He added with a grin. "Where I was you'll find out soon enough" was the first reply. "Is that a grin I see?" Alucard pointed out, trying to make up for his lost time on pissing her off. Sure enough, the grin slipped away and she frowned once more. " And as to you being by yourself.feh, you have your police girl and you have had Walter to keep you company so don't pull that crap with me, it wont work." Was the sharp reply. Without a care about her clod glare, for he was used to it **grin**, he sat down, and was about to make some smart ass reply when Walter came in. " Walter! Old man! Where have you been and what's your problem?" Alucard questioned with his ever-present grin. "Humph, old man indeed, I would ask if you have looked in the mirror lately but I think we all know the answer to that one." **sigh** "Intergra, believe she is asleep, after this past week's events, I'm not surprised. Such a horrible thing to happen at such a young age, and to see what she had seen. and it is a big loss for you as well Intergra. I am sorry for both of your losses." Walter finished. "Oi. What is this your blabbing on about walt ??"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, thanks for reading! I will try my best to hurry the chapters out. I want to know, should I have her meet Alucard, or Celes in the next chapter?? Tell me in your reviews!! 


End file.
